The Night Thrills And The Confession Story
by AlwaysBeMine
Summary: Rick sleepwalking and a truly heartbraking confession. Will it Break apart Rick and Kate for good or will it bring them back together?
1. SleepWalking

**_This is for Amy And Filipa.  
>Thank you <em>**

* * *

><p>Rick finds he had been sleepwalking in the twelve predict, he woke up sitting in his chair next to Kate's desk.<p>

'_How did I get here,' he thought, nervously._

He looks down at himself and holds his breathe. He felt a hand slapping the back of his head. Rick begins to breathe normally as the shock of getting slapped by a person who was a detective.

'Yo, Dude.'

Rick looks up at Javier and points at him, confusedly.

'Hey, Did you just...'

Rick tails off.

'Yeah, I did Castle.'

Rick shakes his head.

'Why are you still in your PJ's?'

'Its now's fashion, Esposito.'

They smile.

'Good save Rick', he thought, hope that Javier didn't realize that I've been sleepwalking lately.'

The captain comes towards them and notices that Rick still has his red PJ's on.

'Mr. Castle, why do I find you still in your PJ's?'

Javier smiles from to ear to ear.

'He says that its now's Fashion, Captain.'

The captain nods down at Rick as Javier and Rick's mouths start to open.

'It's truly the strangest Monday.'

* * *

><p>Kate just got into the shower as her phone buzzes. Her phone makes the nightstand shake and it falls down onto the floor. <strong>Crash!<strong>

Once she finished showering she dries herself with a towel that she stole off Rick while being undercover in LA. She wears a white t-shirt and blue jeans with high boots. She decides to leave her hair down today.

She sees her phone on the floor next to the nightstand. She begins to walk towards it. She picks up the nightstand while her other hand finds her phone under it.

She feels something- something like a phone but it wasn't it was Rick's touch ipod.

'He just left it after we fought two nights before and to make it worst we haven't spoken to each other,' she thought as she still tries to find her phone.

She finds the phone under her knee finally. She takes a long breath as she brings up to her chest. She opens the inbox to check who has been sending texts this early in the morning. She looks at the sender ID then opens the text.

'_**Hey, Beckett, Castle slept at the Predict again. J.E.'**_

She looks away from the text for a few minutes. Would she be worried about Rick sleeping at the Predict at night? She does not even know why he is at predict every Monday.

She gets her take-away coffee and keys. She'd stop thinking about that text he sent her at 7:10am. It gets to her when it comes to Rick Castle. She always gets jealous or worried about him even without knowing it. She makes sure her apartment door is closed properly and goes to the lift.

There she waits nervously as she tries to think of what to send to Javier. The sound of the lift startled her. She swears that she jumped out her skin as she remembers Javier shouting Beckett down, Beckett down and that painful shot to her chest.

She takes time to gather herself then steps into the lift. She pushes ground floor. Kate begins to type a text to someone. Is it to Javier?

'_**I'm sure he is only missing paperwork. Will be there in 30. K.B.'**_

She smiles when she sends it.

* * *

><p>Rick walks outside of the 12th, yells for a cab. The cab stops, there are a few people out walking with theirs partners.<p>

He feels so alone, as he looks out of the window, they were building something special.

'I don't want Kate to find out I'm sleepwalking,' he thought, nervously.'

'Where to, Mr. Castle?'

He looks at the driver and it is same driver that took him home last Monday. They smile at each other.

My place.'

The driver turns his body and heads around to face the steering wheel. He looks out of the side mirror before he drives though the traffic. They arrive at Rick's apartment building.

Rick gives him the same amount of money as last Mondays, before opening the cab door. The driver smiles at him.

'Thank you, Mr. Castle.'

He smiles back.

'You're welcome.'

The driver drives off. Rick waits to collect his thoughts together. It is so hard for him. They are all over on the place then one of his thoughts pops up. It is of Kate and him fighting about the undercover case that they are taking in LA.

He looks down for a minute. His phone buzzes in his PJ's pocket. As he reaches for the phone he doesn't remember how it got in the pocket of PJ's.

'It's truly the strangest Monday morning, he thought, confusingly.'

There is a hint of a small laugh as he enters the apartment building's doors.


	2. The Captain's Realisation

Its Friday the captain realizes that Rick and Kate aren't talking to each other when they are avoiding each other.

The captain looks curious and furious. He walks away to the office to decide what to do about Rick and Kate. Then the phone rings on the desk and he picks it up. There is a case that might work.

'_It will work, the captain thought, while wearing that thoughtful look.'_

The captain stands up from the chair and walks to open the office door. The captain calls Kate and Rick by wave of the two fingers. Kevin and Javier stand at their desks stunned as they see them walk into the office.

'Yo, dude. What did they do this time?'

Javier puts his hand on Kevin's shoulder then takes it off quickly.

'Driving each other crazy.'

They smile as they turn their faces back to the captain's office. '

I have being noticing that you both aren't talking to each other.'

'_Noticed now', Rick thought, stunned.'_

'Capt…'

Kate trails off as the captain stops her by holding a hand up.

'Beckett sit down and you too Castle.'

They had confused looks on their faces. Kate sits first behind the desk then Rick sits on the side of the couch. They are in silence. Rick would feel the warmth of the temperature rising as he thinks endlessly about what they fought about days ago.

'I just get off the phone with the LAPD. They want two people from this precinct to go undercover again.'

Rick opens his mouth but she opens her mouth first.

'Oh, Ryan and Esposito?'

The captain looks at Kevin and Javier out of the window for a while. Smiles back at Rick then to Kate. They realize that the captain picks them out.

'Sir. We cant… I mean I cant go undercover with him.'

'Its pains me to say this but I agree with her on this one.'

Kate looks back at him stunned. She gets startled as she hears the captain's voice.

'Beckett… I have chosen you and Castle to be undercover because both of you are not talking to each other. That's why you and Castle are prefect for it.'

'But…'

She trails off again.

'No buts detective… Don't say anything too, Castle.'

Rick looks at the captain with a stunned look.

'You and Castle are going undercover. It's final, Beckett.'

Kate nods quietly as she stands up to turn to face the office door. Rick just stay's sitting for a while.

'You and Castle are going on Tuesday.'

Before he even stood up and walked out the door, the captain calls out his name.

He stops at the door and turns his head. The captain walks towards the door to close the door and begins to wave a hand. He looks at Kate, Javier and Ryan around Kate's desk out of the window for a minute as he thinks again.

'_Oh Kate I wished we hadn't even have that silly fight, he thought, closing his eyes.'_

He opens his eyes. He turns his body to walk to a chair behind the desk.

'I want you and Beckett to work this issue out that you both have.'

He puts on a confused look to say that we are fine Capt.

'Don't give me that look, Castle.'

Kate looks in, as the captain's voice gets higher.

'You both know its true. Sort it out… or… You never will step foot in this precinct again!'

_It's not like the Capt. to be like that… well… maybe to Richard- Castle, Kate thought, curiously.'_

He nods furiously then stands up from the chair.

'Oh Castle. If it isn't sorted out by Tuesday then you can't step in this precinct.'

The captain nods to say that he can go now. He heads for his chair next to Kate's desk. He avoids eye connect with Javier and Kevin especially Kate as he picks his long warm coat off the chair.

They stand there in shock as he leaves without saying a goodbye or anything.


	3. The Nightmare

_**Always Be Mine And Castlefan14 wrote this chapter together. Thank you Castlefan14 for writing this chapter with me. x**_

* * *

><p>Later that day in his loft, Rick goes to the kitchen and makes a toasted cheese and ham sandwich. He makes a loud sigh as he takes each step towards the couch. Alexis opens the door and then closes it and sees her dad in the distance not eating fast.<p>

'Dad? Why are u home so early?'

He looks up at her and doesn't answer.

'Dad?'

'Sorry. I'm just distracted.'

She has a serious and confused look on her face as she sits on the arm of the couch

'Oh. Is it Kate?'

'I'm going undercover again… with her.'

She hugs him tightly as she closes her eyes in a brief moment.

'How long?'

His phone buzzes wildly. It is the boys' texting.

The first text is from Javier.

'_**Yo. Rick what's up with you and Kate.'**_

Another text is from Kevin.

'_**Why didn't you say anything to us when you come out of Capt.'s office?'**_

He looks away from the phone to his daughter who is now in the kitchen texting away to someone. He doesn't know what to reply to those texts he revived from them. He just stares at his phone as he nods off.

'Noooo. Kate please don't leave me.'

Is he having a nightmare? It feels so real that he holds the pillow against him. He turns and twists from side to side.

'Kate. Don't leave. I'm sorry.'

The dream is so painful to wake him up. It's about his fear, his confession that would break something special that they have. Well had…

As he spoke those words he grabs her wrist to stop her running away. She pulls her wrist away and he just stares at her for the longest time with those puppy eyes.

'Kate. Kate. Kate!'

He wakes up from the smell of coffee. Blinking his eyes. He realizes that he is back at precinct again. He doesn't notice Kate walking to her desk.

_'Oh crap. What time is it?' he thought, shaking.'_

He looks down to his watch. It's 7.00am on Saturday.

'Castle? What are you doing here and more important wearing PJ's in the precinct?'

He looks down at his clothes.

'I was at a party and we had to wear PJ's. I came to the precinct to get a case file and fell asleep. I woke up in my chair.'

She frowns.

'Yeah a party!'

He looks away for a minute and back to her.

'Yeah like you care what I get up to!'

Is she getting jealous of my nightlife? Yeah she is getting jealous.

She looks away from him. He sighs as she takes a sip of coffee. He stands up from the chair.

He heads towards the lift. She lifts her head from the latest case file to look at him as she really wishes he would turn around. He keeps walking towards the lift, pushes the button and weirdly the lift opens and Rick walks in slowly as he is still sleepy.

Beckett quickly scrambles to find her phone, when she finds it she types in "I'm sorry and I love you'' and tries to send it to castle ONLY there is no signal in the precinct and she has to save it in her phone.


	4. The Trouble Makers & Her Saved Text

_**Written by Always Be Mine And Castlefan14**_

* * *

><p>Its 11:30am Kate, Javier and Kevin are struggling with the latest case without Rick coming up with silly theories. She really misses him and he really missing her too.<p>

'Yo. We got a lead.'

Javier turns his head towards his partner.

'A writer... forty-one year old and he's about 6.01 ft.'

She frowns at them seriously.

'Stop it. I know where this is going?'

Kevin and Javier smile.

'You know what, Beckett?'

They all turn around to face the Captain. They are in silence.

'Tell me about the lead.'

They smiles over her shoulders at the captain. They stop smiling as she turns around frowning for a minute or two. She looks back at the captain.

'The lead is a writer… Like Castle I mean Rick.'

Javier smiles, as he knows by calling Rick's first name it will trigger something. Something that will make her miss Rick even more as she remembers her almost sent text.

'_I'm sorry and I love you.'_

She cant snap out of it until the Captain blows into her eyes to make her undistracted by her feelings, her text and most of all Rick. She shot up like a panicked kid who got lost in a street of people.

She looks around the room to see if the others saw her getting a little jumpy as he blew into them. She knew that her boys saw it. They didn't look pleased at themselves for giving her a hard time about her and Rick but it had to happen sometime in the precinct or at a crime scene.

'Height… 6'01 ft…'

Kevin trails off as his partner puts his hand on his shoulder to stop. Javier carries on.

'Aged… forty-one.'

The captain finally turns to look at Kate. She seems just stare at the notes on the board but he begins to think she is breaking apart as she stood here taking this from them.

She goes to her desk to get another cup of coffee, as Rick isn't there. He properly getting ready for the undercover in LA for Tuesday or something else she guesses.

When she goes to get coffee, the captain turns to them frowning like he wants to say something before she comes back, wondering about what they were talking about.

'Trouble Makers.'

He points then smiles to let them know they aren't getting out of this one. He leaves as Kate arrives with her fresh coffee. She sits down in Rick's chair accidentally. They get wondering if she knew where she was sitting.

'Yo, Beckett you do know where you're sitting don't you?'

Kate looked at Javier and then said, "Um ya was just missing Castle that all."

She began to think to herself.

'_Why did we have that stupid argument?'_

Its 4pm and Castle is coming up the elevator to apologize to Kate for that stupid argument they have been having. He even brings the usual 2 cups of coffee. While in the elevator he recites to himself _'I'm sorry Kate_' over and over.

The doors open and he walks into the precinct. He walks over to the usual spot and spots that Kate is not there.

"Where's Kate" he asks Esposito. 'She's running down a lead with Ryan,' he says.

'Esposito,' the captain calls him to his office.

'Will you ring Kate or Ryan to get here ASAP! We found a new lead from an anonymous tip and it looks legit could be useful. Ya I'll ring Ryan now.'

'Yo, Castle will you ring Beckett and tell her get here ASAP its from the Captain.'

'Sure, thing Esposito.'

Castle frantically searchers for his phone know where!

'_Damn!' he thinks to himself, 'forget the phone on the kitchen counter, that's what, happens when I keep on chatting to mother before coming here.' _

He walks over to Beckett's desk and what do you know he sees her mobile.

'_Hmm, Beckett's mobile he wonders to himself.'_

Castle being Castle takes it and looks at her texts. He sees a few from Will, from Josh even Tom then he spots one not sent to his name. The curiosity gets the better of him and he opens it. Castle was in shock.

It read, '_I'm sorry and I love you.'_

Castle was in another world but came back down to earth when he heard the elevator ding and Kate and Ryan emerged.


	5. Getting Thro Sunday With You

She leaves the precinct castle is still not there but strangely her coffee is.

* * *

><p>Next morning Rick wakes up and sits up against the wall. He begins to look out the window. Snow is falling onto the window then he looks from the window to a room, his room. He realizes that he isn't in the precinct this morning, sleepwalking.<p>

'_That's kinky,' he thought, curiously.'_

He puts his hand over his face as he sighs through it. Just sits there for a while. His phone buzzes he reaches for it but losing balance. He falls out and onto the floor.

'I'm fully awake now.'

The phone buzzes again. He lifts his two strong hands onto the bed to lift himself up.

'You have… three new… voice-messages.'

He listens to them by one by one.

First voice-message from the Captain: '_**It's 7:00. Wake up, Castle.'**_

He smiles.

Second voice-message from Javier: _**'Yo. Castle, where are you?'**_

He rolls his eyes. Did he just? Yes he did just rolled his eyes. Rick hears Kate is talking in the background to him.

Third voice-message: _**'Um. Ya, will do.'**_

There is silence a few minutes. _**'Oh… Castle, where you are, man? We need your Rick Castle charm.'**_

He laughs then puts down the phone to see what the time is. Its 1:00pm on Sunday.

'No, its not 1pm now is it?'

He walks down to the kitchen then sees Kate there. His heart jumped out of his chest as he stares in silence. His phone buzzes in his hand. He begins to turn it the right way as he puts his head down. It is a text.

'_**Castle, please would you make up with her. She is falling apart here. Lanie.'**_

His heart broke all over again as he lifts his head to where he thought she was standing. It was just a memory of her that he remembers. He heads for the study and writes.

* * *

><p>He puts his legs on the desk as he reaches for the laptop to lay it on his legs. Has he forgotten about the messages or does he want to be alone? He wants to be alone for the rest of day-night.<p>

Its 10:00pm Kate is at her apartment eating Chinese takeout on the couch. She decides to pick up the phone to see her saved text but sees this message that she didn't save.

It read: _**'It's my fault. Love you.'**_

In her shock she dropped the phone from her hand onto the Chinese box. She stood still as long as she could. Her mouth was moving but there were no words coming out.

She snaps out of it then decides to take the empty Chinese takeout boxes to the kitchen to be thrown away. She opens the bin and throws them in. she goes back towards the couch. As soon as she sits on it she falls asleep. It isn't like her to fell asleep so easy.

Its Monday morning! Kate is still asleep on the couch. She sleeps through her alarm this is so unlike Kate Beckett. She is dreaming!

'Kate, I'm sorry for that stupid argument I wish I could take it all back. I'm in love with you, I have been since the day I met you! I wish …'

Kate's phone rang. It was not castle or even the captain it was her best friend 'Lanie Parish.'

'Hey girl, you want to meet up before we get a case?'

'Um, ya that would be great see you at 9am at our usual the cafe on Broadway what's the name, um…'

Lanie cuts in.

"Rick's… Girl, wow we seriously need to catch up. See ya then."

Kate hung up and went straight to her room.

She had a quick shower and picked out her clothes the usual, her pants suit with polo neck jumper and black leather jacket and boots. She puts on her dad's watch and goes to the door.

* * *

><p>She gets in her car and heads to Rick's Cafe on Broadway. She sees Lanie already there with a cup of coffee.<p>

'Hi, got you this cup of coffee and by the looks of it I think you need it bad.'

'Thanks Lanie I do need it.'

'Well, Honey why are you looking so lifeless, did you not sleep well last night?'

'I fell asleep on the couch last night. Lanie, have I got something big to tell you! Well the other day when castle was in the precinct in his PJ's (long story)… I went to send him a text that said 'I_'m sorry and I love you_' but there was no signal, so I saved it in my messages.'

'So, what happened then,' Lanie said.

'Last night I went to look at the message and this is what it said, _'It's my fault. Love you. _I was really shocked I even dropped it into my Chinese. What will I do, Lanie? We are still arguing over nothing.'

'Girl, what you need to do now is go over there to Castle's and tell him how you feel.'

'Lanie, I can always count on you. thank you so much for this conversation. It made me clear on what needs to be done and that's tell Castle the truth about how I feel for him.'

* * *

><p>Beckett drove the road to castle's way over the speed limit, she wanted to see Castle NOW and tell him the truth. She got the elevator up and when she came to his door, her heart beat so fast.<p>

When the person who came to door next, she was disappointed it was Martha and not Castle.

'Hello Kate, if your here to see Richard he's just gone out to the cemetery I think he said something about your mothers grave too.

'Oh thank you so much, Martha. I'll go see if I can find him. Have a good day too.

'Girl, you too.'

* * *

><p>Kate drove to the cemetery and saw Castle at her mother's grave. She didn't walk up to him straight away. From what she could see was Castle kneeling down by the grave with flowers in his hands.<p>

'_Isn't he sweet, she thought to herself. _

She got out of her car and started to walk up to him but as she was coming near him, she stood next to a big oak tree and listened to what he was saying.

'Kate Beckett is the most incredible, sexy and thoughtful person I have ever met. She misses you so much and still wears your necklace around her neck. I can't help how I feel for her .I love her and by the looks of that text on her mobile I think she loves me too. The only problem is we had this fight and it's ruining my friendship and partnership too. I know I promised you, I would take care of her as a friend but I can't I love her so much.'

Kate heard every word and walked up to Castle who was still talking to her mother.

'CASTLE!'

'BECKETT!'

'What are you doing here?'

'I wanted to talk to your mother and tell her what I feel,' Castle replied.

"Which is?"

Beckett already knew the answer just wanted Castle to say it again.

'The other day at the precinct, I saw your phone on the desk and saw the text, so I put my reply in next to it. I hope you didn't mind ah.'

'Castle, I heard everything you just said and-and I love you too. I'm so sorry for that stupid argument we had I really am.'

With that Castle took Kate by the waist and gave her, the most passionate kiss, a man has ever given a woman.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Always Be Mine and Castlefan14<strong>_


	6. It's Here  The Flight to LA

She finds Rick and herself in her apartment on the couch together when he startles her by holding her too tight. Is he dreaming again or is he just scared that she might run while he is sleeping? She closes her eyes and waits for a second.

Did she miss something? Yes she did how did they end up from the cemetery to her apartment on the couch. She tries to move his warm arm off her. He turns over as he says something and she hears it load and clear.

'No, you can't do this to me.'

So she bends down onto her knees, brushes his hair and tries to speak. He yells.

'Kate! Noooo.'

Now she is getting worried. It's not like her but she truly loves this man to be worried.

'Castle. Wake up.' He worms around on the couch.

'You just can't do this to me, to her.'

'Castle.'

He gets up from the couch eyes wide open. She lifts a hand and begins to wave it in front of his face.

'Rick, listen to me… You are having a nightmare. Please wake up.'

He doesn't wake up. She finally decides to do something that she never thought of doing again for a while. She leans closer to kiss his warm soft lips. With that she hopes it will wake him up, an amazing soft kiss. Does it? No!

He stands up begins to walk towards the door until she grabs his wrist and turns him around smoothly. Kisses him for second time. He snaps out of it and realizes he is standing up with Kate in front of him.

He could see from her face that she is so worried and shaken up too. It breaks his heart to know he let her to see him like this, having nightmares.

It wasn't his plan to stay over. He'd not leave her after she fainting at the cemetery and he wants to be at her side too.

She looks away and steps back from him. He tries to move, can't. They both are quite. They didn't know what to say to each other. He just stares at her as she goes into the bathroom. He tiptoes to the bathroom but the door is locked.

* * *

><p>She looks at her watch it is 7.45am. She realizes that she cried herself to sleep. She opens the door and sees Rick is nowhere in sight.<p>

'_Castle?' she thought.'_

**Bang and crush!** She hears this coming from her kitchen then she walks into the kitchen.

'Castle!' He jumps.

'Kate. I-I…' She stops him by lifting a hand.

'Why didn't you tell me… you are having nightmares?'

His heart beats faster and faster.

'I-I. I made breakfast and packed your bag as well.'

'Castle.'

He knows that look. It was a serious and sexy Castle focus look.'

'Pancakes.'

'_Oh boy I'm seriously in trouble now,' he thought.'_

'O.k. That's still creepy, Beckett.'

Wait… you packed my bag? Cas…'

She trails off.

'Yup, I did. Relax… I just packed clothes that I know you would let me see.'

He puts a nervous smile on his face.

'What do you mean clothes I would let you see?'

Castle is taken back by Beckett's statement and says, 'your favourite white T-shirt, Jeans, Trainers, high heels them sort of clothes.'

'Oh, OK.' Beckett turns to go to her room to finish what Castle started while Castle finishes making the breakfast, coffee their kiss good morning.

While Beckett is packing the rest of her stuff she thinks of castle again.

"Why didn't he tell me about the nightmares, I thought we tell each other about stuff like that? It doesn't make sense if he needs help he should tell someone about the nightmares."

Beckett finished the rest of her packing and went out to Castle who had just made the coffee. They sat down and talked until it was time to go to the airport LA was their next destination.


	7. LAPD

They land in LA Airport. They walk to the airport rental car service to get a car.

'Wait here, Castle.'

He waits with their bags while she finds the car that she booked. She finds the car then opens the door. He lifts his head from his phone to look at the Viper.

'Beckett?'

He can't believe what he is seeing. His jaw dropped so fast that she smiled from ear to ear.

'Are you coming in, Castle?

He stares at her with the breathless warm eyes of his.

'Yeah. Yeah.'

He gets into it then they look at each other as long as they could.

'Belt in, Castle.'

She paddles it then he jumps.

'Slow down. Slow dowwwwnnnnn.'

She looks at him then smiles.

'Scared, Castle?'

'No, I am just enjoying this.'

They smile.

* * *

><p>In the L.A.P.D. Detective Seeger and his Captain were briefing them about the undercover mission. After getting brief Detective Seeger, Rick and Kate go out of his captain's office.<p>

'I heard you're both back together.'

Rick smiles then kisses her on the lips.

'I forgot I have a boyfriend.'

Rick stares at her. She and Detective Seeger laugh.

'Oops, coffee control.'

He smiles and Kate has that serious and humorous look on her face. They start to walk to Viper. She starts the car as they wave goodbye to Detective Seeger. He waves back.

* * *

><p>'So, where to Beckett?'<p>

'Oh, Castle I have plans tonight!'

'You have plans you just got here about 2hrs ago.'

'Ya I do have plans and it involves you too so don't worry.'

'I had no idea Kate you are just a secretive as me sometimes.'

'Its so nice having you with me here in LA,' Beckett said, 'Belt up and we will be at the hotel in 20 minutes and you can dress up and get ready.'

'Get ready where are we actually going?'

'Well, Castle as you were talking to Detective Seeger a while ago. I made some plans for us tonight.'

'Wow! Detective Beckett how nice of you to do this.'

'Well Castle we would be doing nothing otherwise.'

They got to the hotel the best in LA to be honest. Castle's jaw dropped when he saw the inside it was magnificent and very posh too.

'Beckett, this is some hotel! How did you find it.'

'Oh I have my sources Castle,' and she did her famous smirk to him.

His legs went like jelly when she did that and she knew that. They booked into their room it was a big room and the bathroom wow it was big also. There was a double bed in the room too.

_Castle thought to himself, 'she booked a double bed yeah!'_

'Castle, come on and get dressed we don't have long.'

"OK so were are we going exactly?'

'Castle its a surprise, I know how much you love surprises,' and with that Castle got ready in less then 10 minutes. Kate took longer as she had to apply her makeup and doll herself up.

Castle was already to go but got distracted when he saw Kate in that dress his jaw dropped yet again.

'Wow! Beckett you look HOT and SEXY.'

Kate blushed and told 'Castle to come along.'

They got to the restaurant it was called _**Sunrise**_ it was on the sea front so Castle and Beckett were facing the sea.

'_Castle thought, 'this is just so romantic.'_

Kate went up to the front desk and they were shown their seats. Castle being the gentleman took Kate's chair and held it for her until she sat.

"Wow, Kate this place is magical how 'd you find it,' but before Kate could get a word in Castle said, 'oh, wait you have your sources isn't it?'

'Ya Castle I do.'

They ordered their food steak and chips and a side salad. Castle was enjoying his dinner, as was Kate and they even shared some of their food.

'_How romantic,' Kate thought,'_ and Castle got a bottle of white wine too.

When they had finished Castle took Beckett's hand, they walked along the seafront and they even messed a bit running along the water splashing each other. Kate grabbed Castle's hand, grabbed him closer and they shared the most magical kiss. There was a sunset as they kissed to make the scene more romantic.

'Kate, this is the best surprise I've ever had.'

'Always,' was her reply.

They went back to the hotel after there fun on the beach, fell onto the bed a curled up and fell asleep together. They were so tired from the flight and fun on the beach they didn't even change into their PJ's.


End file.
